Willamina
by UGGGGGGGGH
Summary: Willamina grew up in 19th century England with her brother Milo. Camille grew up in the 21st century. This is a story of the past and the present and how all three of their fates are intertwined with the immortal Earl Phantomhive and his loyal butler.
1. Part One: Prologue

**Prologue**

 _1892, Somewhere in England_

"You have the choice. Which one will you shoot, darling?" A creepy, overweight man with an even creepier mustache said. The girl with the pure white hair held the gun with shaking fingers. Across the room, were the two people she held dearest; her brother and her lover. Her younger brother laid bound and unconscious.

"The choice is yours and yours alone," her lover said, "You can always find love again but you cannot replace family." The tears that she was fighting back finally burst through, making her deep purple eyes look more vibrant than ever. Her hands began to shake even more.

"You're running out of time sweetheart." The creep said. She tried to think of a way that she could save all of them but it soon dawned on her that death was inevitable for one of them. She turned to her capturer.

"May I say some goodbyes before I choose?" She asked sweetly. The creep nodded. She looked back over to her lover.

"You need to know that I will love you always. You also need to know that I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do-"

"You don't need to apologize," he interrupted.

"Yes I do. I hope that in another life, we could have been happy." The gun went off. Blood splattered everywhere. There was the thud of the body and a yell.


	2. I: A London Nightmare

**I. A London Nightmare**

I was standing in the lobby of the London City Airport, scanning the crowd at an attempt to find my new employer. There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Excuse me, are you Camille Amadori?" The first thing I noticed about the tall and dapper man was his blood red eyes.

"Yes. You must be my new employer's butler." I responded.

"I'm guessing you didn't read what I gave the agency to give to you." He grabbed one of my bags and walked out the door. I had to jog to keep up with him.

"Sorry, but with twelve hours' notice, I had to pack and jump onto the first flight to London, which is a ten hour flight from California."

"It's understandable. We have somewhat of a drive so you can read it on the way and if you have any questions you can ask me in the meantime." I sighed. He opened the door for me and I got into the car.

"I never got your name."

"I'm sorry. I am Sebastian Michaelis, and as you guessed I'm am the young master's personal butler." Within seconds, the car was pulling out of the airport terminal and onto the highway. I pulled out the packet from my purse and began reading. It contained basic information about the young Earl. Ciel Phantomhive, 18 year old owner and CEO of the Funtom Toy Company. He had many aliases but he's most commonly known as the Queens Guard Dog or the Queen's Watchdog. Everything else in this packet was work schedules, dress codes, etcetera, and etcetera.

"Miss Camille, you're seventeen correct?"

"Yep."

"May I ask why you're spending your time as a maid when you should be heading to college?"

"I'm taking a gap year or two to save up more money so I won't be in debt for the rest of my life." He snickered.

"That's a very intelligent move. Do you know what you'd like to go for?"

"I haven't decided between international business, linguistics, or English literature."

"Why not do a major in international business and a minor in linguistics?"

"I've never thought of that...doing both would help with the whole international part." I was thinking out loud.

"I must say, Camille, that I have never seen hair as beautiful as yours."

"Thank you." I began twisting my crimson hair between my fingers.

"We will be arriving to the manner soon. Then I will show you to your room, you will speak with the Earl, help serve dinner, than you may return to your room and unpack. There is a maids uniform for you in your room. Please put that on after you speak with the Earl." I nodded.

"Please tell me the maids outfit isn't something... I don't really know how to say this without being blunt or offensive..."

"Go ahead."

"It's not whore-ish is it?" He laughed.

"You don't need to worry about that. It is a classy uniform, but it is still a dress." I nodded. As we drove through the countryside, I began to smell a very pungent odor.

"Sebastian, do you smell that?" My head started to pound and the world around me looked as if it were spinning. I knew this smell...if only I could place it...

When I awoke, all I saw was darkness. It wasn't the comforting darkness that lulled you to sleep, but the darkness that held all of your deepest and darkest fears. After remembering this morning's events I began to calm down, just a bit. Even though my hands were tied behind a chair, I could still feel my hands shaking. I was trying to keep myself calm, it's been a while but I should know how to handle these situations perfectly. I needed to clear my head. I won't be able to think if I wasn't calm, but I needed to act terrified and afraid.

I closed my eyes and took deep, shaky breaths. After repeating this technique a few times, I finally calmed down and cleared my head. I was just in time too. I say this because as I took my last shaky breath, the door opened to reveal a short figure walking towards me.


	3. II: The Kidnapping of Miss KGB

**II. The Kidnapping of Miss KGB**

 _~flashback~_

 _5 years ago, May, Location Unknown_

"What's going on? Why am I here?" The man backhanded me across the face.

"You know why you're here. Stop with the act!" Tears streamed down my face.

"What are you talking about?" My voice began to crack.

"We want information about your mother."

"My mother died two months ago!"

"But we want to know how."

"Her plane was hijacked and she tried to help get people to safety.-" the man was laughing.

"Is that what you think?" He stopped laughing when he saw how confused I was.

"You truly don't know?" I shook my head.

"Your mother was an extraordinary woman. No one could fight like she could. She was a retired MI6 officer. She was brought back in for a debt she owed. The plane that she died on wasn't taken down by a terrorist. It was taken down by her to kill the terrorists on board. The only body that wasn't recovered was your mothers. I want to know what happened to her. I want to find her."

"Why?"

"My family was on that plane. No it wasn't the terrorists, but a whole hearted, loving and innocent family."

 _~end flashback~_

"Camille Stella Amadori ...daughter of MI6 agent Andra Mirabelle Amadori, trained by Dreesen Nikolas Acker / current head of the KGB, current maid of the Earl Phantomhive, hit man for hire... I can keep going on." I didn't need to act afraid. He knew who I was. I flashed him my award winning smile. I was smiling because this idiot didn't bind my legs to the chair. I almost laughed. I twisted my bracelet around twice and a mini knife popped out. I began to cut the rope.

"It seems as if you know everything about me but I know absolutely nothing about you."

"You'll find out eventually...but for now you'll have to wonder. I do hope it will keep you up a night."

"Pervert." He snickered and I continued. "What do you want with me anyway, oh mighty capturer." I rolled my eyes.

"You're bait of course. The Queen's Watchdog should be here any minute to come rescue his newest employee." He was leaning over in front of me, his breath smelt of cigarettes. I sighed.

"I'm an employee. Disposable, replaceable, able to find anywhere, employee." He inched closer, taking the bait. He put his hand under my chin and made me look him in the eye.

"Quite the opposite actually. You are now considered property of the Phantomhive boy. He protects his property very well. Especially when it comes to damsels in distress." I smirked.

"I'm no damsel." He backed up a bit. Perfect. I kicked up and arched my back, creating the perfect angle to kick him in the face. Right under the chin. I reached into my grey riding boots and pulled out a dagger. Two men walked in. Both were exact opposites. While one was tall, the other was average height. When one had a beautiful blue eye, the other had two piercing red eyes. One had grey-blue hair, the others was black as night.

"Sebastian?"

"Nice to see you again Camille. I'm sorry we didn't come sooner but it seems like you had everything in control... may I ask how you knew how to fight and why you have a dagger?"

"I grew up in a sketchy neighborhood. My mom wanted me to learn how to defend myself since it was only us and my grandparents." The lie was simple. It's the one I've always used and since I've always needed to explain myself, I used it a lot. So much so that it's become second nature.

"Weren't you orphaned at the age of twelve?" The shorter of the two asked.

"Yes. If you really wish to know, it was my adoptive mother who wanted me to defend myself since her husband and my adoptive father was stabbed down the road from where we lived." I was getting defensive.

"Camille, let me introduce you to our employer, Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian said.

"Nice to meet you." I gave him an emotionless expression along with my emotionless tone. Who knew an eighteen year old could have such a sour face.

"You should know that I'm not anyone's property and that I can handle myself. Now can we please head back to wherever Sebastian was taking me to so I can sleep off the chloroform this guy used on me?" Ciel nodded. We began to head out when I stopped.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"I forgot to do something." I spun around quickly and threw the dagger straight through my capture's heart. He was down in seconds.

Ciel started laughing at the shocked butlers face. I walked out through the door and followed the hallway to the exit. Once outside I waited for the guys to catch up by leaning against the car.

"Took you two long enough," I teased once they exited the building.

"We were looking for clues as to who it was that kidnapped you," Ciel replied.

"Find anything interesting?"

"Yes." With that Sebastian opened the door for the young Earl and me. We were seated in the car when I resumed the conversation.

"May I ask what you've found?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"I would like to know the name of the person who kidnapped me and who I killed. I'm not a ruthless tyrant like you seem to be."

"You've heard the rumors than."

"I like to do research before I move halfway across the world for a new job."

"Fair enough. We didn't find anything about the kidnapper but we did find an office with files. One of the said files was on you. Why did you lie earlier about why you were trained?"

"It's part of the job description. Back to the kidnapper. I don't think he knew what he was doing. Besides being good at researching, which he probably didn't do, he was an amateur."

"Why do you say that?"

"He didn't tie my legs down, which was his first mistake. Secondly, he didn't check to see if I was hiding any weapons. Also he didn't have any backup." Ciel nodded.

"Sebastian, how were you not affected by the chloroform?" He was caught off guard.

"I...don't know. Maybe it was stronger in the back." He was hiding something. I just nodded.

"That's weird."

"What did the kidnapper want with you anyway?" Ciel asked.

"He wanted to use me as bait to capture you." I yawned.

"You seem tired. We still have a long way back to the mansion. Take a nap." I nodded and rested my head against the window. I was out in seconds.


	4. III The Thief and Demons

**Willamina**

 _1890, Phantomhive Manor_

Let me start by saying, I thought I was being quite. I've never had someone catch me when I break into the wealthy houses to secure food for my brother and me. I knew I'd get caught eventually. The mighty always fall. Seeing as how I was poor meant I wouldn't have to fall much further. So here I am. Standing in the Phantomhive Manor with the tall, pale, and raven haired butler with a loaf of bread was quite shocking to me. My first instinct was to run. Oh, did I run, but within seconds I was caught and thrown to the ground.

"So many rats this time of year," he mumbled as he carried me away. He brought me into what I suspected was the patrons study and tied me down to a chair. He took the bread and walked out the door. He soon returned with a boy with blue-gray hair and was about the same height, maybe taller than me. These weren't his distinguishing features though. It was his signature eye patch. He sat down at his desk in front of me.

"No one's ever tried to steal from be. This is because everyone knows I'm deadly when they even think about stealing from me. I want to know why, a girl nonetheless, would try to steal from me."

"Your manor is the only one in the area. I haven't eaten in a month. What was I to do?" He seemed caught off guard.

"Sebastian. Check the perimeter for anyone else."

"Yes young master." Sebastian left the room. He got up from his seat and walked around the desk to stand in front of me. I began to loosen the ropes holding me to the chair.

"Why did you really do it? Answer me truthfully or I will have to resort to violence." I sighed.

"My mother was killed a year ago by Jack the Ripper. She left my brother and me all alone. We had no other family. So we went to the streets. I began to steal food whenever I could."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Mary Jane Kelly. She was his last victim." The boy clenched the desk and looked down.

"I'm sorry." He said shaking.

"Why should you be sorry?"

"I was in charge of putting an end to Jack the Ripper. I was standing outside her house the night she was killed to save her. Sebastian and I had all the entrances blocked. It's the one case that I failed. It still haunts me." By now the rope was just lying there. I stood up and placed a hand on his upper right arm.

"It's fine. You tried to help. That's what matters. You also weren't the one to kill her so that's a plus in my book." He looked up at me.

"How did you get untied?"

"Magic." Just as I sat back down, the door behind me opened once more.

"Mister, where's Willa?" A young boy's voice questioned. I froze once I heard the voice.

"I found this child in the woods. He claims to be the young ladies brother."

"Is that so?" Ciel wandered over to the child. He stopped halfway there. "You already freed yourself. You can come to see your brother." I got up at once.

"Milo, I told you to stay hidden." I said.

"The really tall guy told me that you were safe inside. It was too chilly to be out there any longer." He responded.

"Milo and Willa? What is Willa short for?" Ciel asked.

"Willamina."

"Go get Milo washed up, changed then feed him. Once you're done with him, come and get Willamina." Sebastian nodded and took the smiling Milo out of the room.

 **Ciel:**

I was left alone, once again with the girl. She was an inch or two shorter than me and had waist length, pure white hair that had tints of lavender, and deep purple eyes. It was usually easy for me to figure people out. I could always see through their façade. Hers was difficult. I only guessed that she was lying earlier. From what I gathered, she was nice but had a nasty bark when needed. Her brother on the other hand, looked nothing like her. He had bright green eyes, light brown hair and tan skin.

"I'm going to offer you a deal." There was a dull sparkle in her eyes. "I will offer you and your brother a place to stay, food to eat, and money. That is if you work for me."

"What would I be doing?" The corners of my lips tugged up slightly. She was smart for a prostitute's daughter.

"You would be another maid for the time being. I'll have Sebastian show you the ropes and he'll decide what you're more suited for." She nodded.

"As long as it's nothing sinful, I'll do it."

"Define sinful." I smirked as I watched little hints of pink and red show up on her face.

"Don't be so daft. You're what, twelve? You should know, being an educated noble and all." She was quick witted.

"I'm fifteen and just because I'm an 'educated noble' doesn't mean I know what you're talking about." The blush was spreading. 'Let's see if she can handle this'.

"I refuse to be a noble's whore." I wasn't expecting her to just say it. I laughed.

"You won't need to worry about that Willamina."

"Please call me Willa. Willamina's just too formal and I personally think it's too long of a name."

"Sebastian won't be back for a while. Would you like to play a game?"

"What would we be playing?"

"Chess."

"I've never played. Would you be able to teach me?"

"Of course. It would be nice to have an opponent living in the house." She nodded. I got up and got the chess board and began to set up on a table by the other bay window. She got up and took the seat across from me.

"There's six pieces: the King, the Queen, Bishop, Knight, Rook and Pawn. Each piece does something different. The King is the most important. He can only move one space at a time but once he's captured, the game is over. The Queen is the second most valuable piece. She can move anywhere she wants and as many spaces as she wants. Next is the bishop. It can only move diagonally. The knight can only move in an L-shape, which is up or down three spaces and left or right two spaces. The lowest and least important piece is the pawn. They stand on the front row. They can only move two spaces for the pawns first move and one move after that. They can only attack diagonally and can only move forward. Got it?" She nodded and we began our game.


	5. IV: The Trainee and the Frost Fair

**Camille:**

 _Present Day, Phantomhive Manor_

I was awoken to the sound of curtains being pushed open. I sighed and wiggled my way out of the bed.

"Good morning Camille. You have an hour to get ready than report to the kitchen. Your uniform is hanging in the closet. Please make sure you look presentable and that your hair is up."

"Got it! Now out. I need to become presentable...and put on a bra." He laughed as he walked out the door. I somewhat sprinted over to the bathroom, stripped quicker than I thought possible (without injuring myself), and took a twenty minute shower. Once out I put in some leave in conditioner then began to blow dry the lions mane that is my hair, this took another twenty minutes. I threw on the complicated maid's uniform. It was a mixture of both modern day and the past. It had a double breasted, white tee-shirt with a collar, a black cravat, a puffy-ish white skirt with two black stripes; one in the middle and one at the bottom; and then two black pointed panels that almost reached the bottom.

The uniform was paired with black stockings and black knee high combat boots. I put on mascara and fishtailed my hair before finally heading off to the kitchen. It's been two days since I officially arrived at the Phantomhive Manor. The first day was spent being kidnapped and sleeping off the chloroform. The second day, Sebastian showed me the ropes of the position and since I was the one of two maids, there were a lot of ropes. Besides Sebastian and myself, there were four other employees to run this whole house.

The first one I had the pleasure of meeting was Milo Kelly, the English gardener. He was tall, brunette and had bright green eyes and tanned skin. The second was the chief Moana Stroud, who was from New Zealand. She has caramel colored skin, blonde hair and brown eyes. Next was Lysandra Constantin, the teacher from Greece. She was a tall, brunette with brown eyes and tanned skin. Lastly, there was the other maid, Raya Elmersson from Bulgaria. She had milky white sink and pure black hair. Out of the four of them I could only stand to be around was Milo and that's because he didn't like to talk.

"Camille. Can you please bring tea up to the Earl?" Sebastian asked. I hopped down from my makeshift perch on the kitchen counter, grabbed the cart and headed to young masters study. After walking through the twists and turns of the mansion and finally arrived at the door. I knocked twice.

"Come in." I pushed open the door and somehow managed to maneuver the cart through the door without injuring myself or spilling the tea. He was sitting at his desk looking through an old photo album. Most of the pictures were black and white. They looked oddly familiar. I stood next to him while I poured the tea before setting it down on the desk.

"Those are really pretty pictures." He frowned.

"Yes they are." He closed the book and took his tea. I exited the room.

 **Willamina:**

 _December 2nd, 1890, London_

After hours upon hours of doing Christmas shopping at this year's Frost Fair, I sat down on the bridge that was the meeting point for Sebastian, Ciel and myself. Sitting on a snow covered bridge wasn't a good idea. I was freezing in an instant. I stood back up, leaving my bags in front of me but behind the bridge's rail. I was lost in thought as I looked over the frozen Thames. The next thing I knew, there was a push on my back and I was falling.

"Willa!" Ciel called. The last thing I felt was hard ice, than freeing water before everything went dark.

 **Ciel:**

"Sebastian! Get her!" I ordered. The longer she was in the Thames, the closer to death she became. I walked over to the side that Sebastian dragged her to, stopping only to grab her bags. He laid her down on her back and checked her breath.

"She's not breathing."

"Save her. That's an order!" The butler nodded and began to perform CPR. Within the minute, she started breathing again. I was crouched beside her.

"You need to wake up Willa." I gently moved the wet hair out of her face. She curled up in a ball on her left side.

"Go ahead to the townhouse. Get everything warm. Make sure you bring the bags with you." He nodded and was off. I carefully picked up Willa off the ground. She let out a scream of pain when I touched her right shoulder. It was hanging limp at her side. I put her back down and picked her up, carrying her bridal style back to the carriage with her left side against my body. We soon reached the carriage and I somehow managed to lay her down on one of the seats. I sat down next to her, took off my jacket, and placed it over the girl's body. She had her head rested on my shoulder as we were driven back to the townhouse.

Once back at the townhouse, I handed Willa over to Sebastian and locked myself in my study. While he was healing Willa, I paced around nervously. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Sebastian walked through.

"Young master. You might wish to see this." He said and walked back out the door. I followed the demon to Willa's room. He pushed open the door and walked over to her bed. He had her washed, dried and wrapped in thick blankets. She was curled up in a ball on her uninjured side.

"What did you want me to see?" Sebastian placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled back the nightgown to the base of her shoulder.

"That's impossible. It's supposed to be a legend."

"Turns out I was wrong."


	6. V: Working Girl and the Chess Game

**Camille:**

If you told me that one day, I'd be able to call a mansion home, I would have laughed so hard that I would pee. After a week here, I've figured out my way around without needing help. This is considered an accomplishment since this place is like a labyrinth. I haven't punched anyone in the face and haven't messed up my job once.

For today, I had to polish the wood floors in the ballroom for Ciels dance lessons tomorrow. For a guy with lots of money to spare, you'd think he'd have high tech cleaning machines but sadly, he doesn't. So here I am, sitting in the middle of the ballroom with a bucket of soapy water and a sponge. I felt like Cinderella. Not in the 'Going to Wow the Prince at the Ball' Cinderella but the 'Poor Little Old Me, I'm A Maid' Cinderella. If only I could sing, Sing Sweet Nightingale without sounding like her step-sisters.

"Geeze Camille. What'd you do to piss Sebastian off?" Milo teased as he leaned against the door frame.

"How would I, a magnificent goddess who excels at everything she has ever tried, be able to piss off Mr. Stoic Face?" I put even more elbow grease into scrubbing the floors. Milo began walking over.

"Listen here you gardener. You better back the fuck up, before you get smacked the fuck up. I'm trying to clean here." He started laughing.

"Who knew little Miss KGB had a bark just as deadly as her vicious bite."

"Ha ha. Very funny." I rolled my eyes.

"Milo. Shouldn't you be working?"

"Hehehe. Mr. Stoic Face has come to bust your balls dude." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mr. Stoic Face?" Sebastian asked. I nodded.

"You rarely show emotions. It's very suiting for you."

"It is." He responded. "Please make sure you watch your language in the future Camille. I understand you're new here but it's no excuse for a Phantomhive servant."

"Sorry Sebastian."

"Also, you should know that the Master would like to speak with you." I nodded and put my rag back into the bucket. I still had a long way to go but it'll have to wait. I sighed and headed up to the Earls study. I knocked.

"Enter." He was sitting by the second bay window where the two chairs and chessboard sat.

"Sit." Once I was seated he continued. "Do you know how to play chess?"

"Yep. One of the other agents taught me while I was in training."

"It's not a game that's played often anymore. It's even harder to find a challenging opponent."

"Isn't there anyone else in the house who knows how to play?" "All of them know. They're just bad at it. Milo is the prime example of it. I've been teaching him how to play since we were five."

"You've know him that long?"

"His mother was the gardener before him. His sister, on the other hand was a mastermind at chess. She's the only one who's ever beaten me." I nodded. So he's a cocky son of a bitch? Looks like I'd need to take him down a notch or two.

"Shall we begin?"

Ciel and I sat there for most of the day playing chess. One would move a piece, the other would calculate what the other could do with that move and figure out the strategy. The position moved per move. This game lasted for hours. Sebastian would come in with tea and snacks. Once he even tried to get Ciel to pause the game so I could finish my chores (Ciel told Mr. Stoic Face to do it himself) and even to tell us that dinner was about to be served (the Master declared that we would eat later). The worst part was that I agreed with him on the last two. This was an intense game of chess.

"There's no legal move for either of us to take." He stated.

"Nope. How long have we been playing this anyway?"

"Roughly four hours. Camille, before you go have dinner please let Sebastian know that I'd like mine."

"Sure boss!" I closed the door behind me on my way out.


	7. VI The Story of Milo's Sister

**Camille:**

After going through my usual morning routine, I headed down to the kitchen for our chores for the day and to have breakfast.

"Hey little Miss KGB." Milo said.

"Morning non-ginger."

"At least I have a soul." I punched his arm. He jokingly rubbed it and frowned at me. We both grabbed some kind of breakfast food from the fridge and sat down. Halfway through eating, I remembered the question I wanted to ask him.

"Yesterday, while I was playing chess with the pip squeak, he mentioned that you have a sister."

"Yeah."

"Tell me about her." He reached into his pocket for his wallet and quickly pulled out a picture. He handed it to me. It was a black and white photo of Ciel and a girl dressed up in 1920s flapper costumes.

"Willamina Sage Kelly; born May 27th, 1996. She had pale white hair with hints of lavender, pale skin and bright violet eyes. She was born premature and with a very rare mutation. It's called Alexandria's Genesis. It's a mutation where you have purple eyes. Seems harmless right? It pretty much is. There was never a case where it caused bodily harm or decay to the female with this mutation. It generally causes women to only have hair on the top of their heads, eyebrows, eyelashes, ears and nose. Also females who have it don't get their periods but can still get pregnant. Like I said, no one's ever died from it, until Willa.

The picture I showed you was the last one of her healthy. I still remember the day she told Ciel and me that she was dying. She spend the whole day with us. We went to a fair, Ciel won her a prize, and I dunked her in the dunk tank. They were all good memories."

"What was she like?"

"You two are similar in a lot of ways, but also complete opposites. While you're more outgoing and don't have a filter, she was shy and cautious. But once Willa opened up to you, all she would do is crack jokes and play games. Ciel originally had no interest in chess until she convinced him to learn it with her. He has never won a game against her. It's only because she knew him too well. Both of you are very vocal people. You're both violent too. She'd always try to protect Ciel and me from everything."

"She sounds really nice."

"Let me tell you something about Ciel. He's about as emotionless as Sebastian. The only person he'd ever open up to was Willa. When his parents and our mother passed away, he didn't cry. Not one single tear. When Willa died...he locked himself in his room for a month. The two are complete opposites but were perfect for one another."

"Were they together?"

"Oh yeah! The two would always deny it whenever I asked but I knew that they were in love." His voice became very serious after this. "The worst part was that we never got to bury the body."

"Why not?"

"Willa always puts everyone before her. She wanted her body to be used for finding out what caused this disease, how to prevent it and how to cure it. Ciel and I finally found out what caused it a few months ago. It was Alexandria's Genesis but it had mutated to become deadly. The evidence of it was her white hair." We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Thank you for telling me about her."

"No problem." I stood up and grabbed both of our plates and quickly washed them in the sink.


	8. VII: The Young Master's Birthday

**Willamina:**

 _December 14, 1890_

It's been twelve days since I was pushed into the Thames and almost died of pneumonia. Today is the first day that Ciel and Sebastian are letting me leave my bed. Since I've been here I went from maid to Ciel's assistant. I was dressed in a deep blue a-line, off the shoulders dress and had white gloves on that ended at the wrist. I was heading to Ciel's study for the usual morning routine. Today I wandered the halls with my hands behind my back, carrying a little box. Once reaching the study I knocked.

"Enter." I walked over to his desk where the usual pile of paperwork sat and put the box down in front of him before beginning to file.

"What's this?"

"It's a mixture of two things. A birthday present and a thank you. It's from Milo and I." He had a confused look on his face.

"How'd you know it was my birthday?"

"I may have pried it out of Sebastian."

"Lousy butler." He mumbled. I laughed.

"He also explained why you don't celebrate it. It's understandable. You should know that there's a part two. We're leaving after afternoon tea."

"Leaving? To go where?"

"You'll see."

"I order you to tell me."

"I'm not Sebastian. You can't control me." What happened next was mostly a blur. Ciel stood up and spun me to face him, he was holding my wrist the entire time.

"Oh really?" I glared at him while he continued to talk, "from my understanding, I technically own you." I snapped. Before I could realize it, I had slapped him across the face.

"No one controls me." I shook off his hand and continued to work. He didn't bother me until lunch, the present still sitting unwrapped on the desk.

Ciel and I were sitting at his desk drinking our afternoon tea. I was sipping mine and reading over some paperwork when Ciel placed his tea cup on the table.

"Willa?" He said. I ignored him. He waited a minute.

"Willa?" I continued to ignore him.

"Willa?" He stood up and walked over to stand next to me. He snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Willa." He sighed.

"Willa...I'm sorry. I'll never say anything to disrespect you again."

"If it was on any other day of the year, I wouldn't accept it but since I did have a nice day planned... I'll accept. As long as you swear that you won't do it again." He nodded. "Good. Now open your present. Than we can go." I got up, grabbed the box and handed it to him.

"Happy Birthday Ciel." He opened the box and seemed shocked at its contents. Inside was a new chess set. It wasn't made out of fancy materials but everything was carved and painted by hand. He looked at me.

"Thank you-"

"Don't thank me yet. We're not done." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door and down the stairs to the carriage. Sebastian handed us our coats on the way out. Once in the carriage I let go of Ciel's hand and put my cloak on.

"It's too cold to go out in a dress like that. You might get ill." I shrugged.

"What can I get that's worse than pneumonia?" He opened his mouth but no sound came out. I giggled.

"Will you tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"I'm not a child. I want to be told where we're going."

"First off, you are a child. Secondly, it's something you need. Not want." We sat in silence for the rest of the ride, which was pretty short. The carriage stopped. The door opened, Ciel stepped out than lent me a hand as I stepped down.

"A graveyard?" I nodded and started walking forward. He followed behind me. We walked for a while until we got to the gravestone. I sat in front of it and placed the flowers on top of the grave. Ciel sat next to me. He stared at the grave, unmoving. He was too shocked to say anything.

"Willa...why'd you bring me here?"

"I figured it would help. Sebastian said you haven't been here to see then." I rested my hand on his upper arm.

"I'm going to head back to the carriage." I stood up. Ciels hand grabbed my arm and kept me from moving.

"Stay. Please." His voice cracked. I sat back down and wrapped my arms around him. It pained me to see him this way. The usual cocky, brilliant, cold, and calculating exterior was gone. What replaced it was what he truly is. A boy who had lost everything. A boy who choose to become stronger and powerful because that's what was expected of him. We sat in silence for who knows how long.

 **Ciel:**

While sitting in front of my parents' grave, I had time to think. To think about everything and nothing at all. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that Willamina had fallen asleep and was using my shoulder as her pillow. She looks uncomfortable. I frowned at the thought. What was even worse was the thought that followed. Someone as smart and sweet as her shouldn't have to deal with someone as arrogant and tormented as me. I looked back at her. She looked too peaceful to be woken up so I gently picked her up and brought her to the carriage.

"Hum?" She mumbled as I carried her.

"Go back to sleep Willamina."

"Mum hum." Once back in the carriage, she continued to use me as a pillow. Seeing her asleep reminded me of what Sebastian had found almost two weeks ago.

 _December 2, 1890_

"Sebastian, you told me that was a myth among demons."

"I even thought it was a myth. They're very rare. I've been around longer than most demons and I've never heard one true story of demon's having soulmates." I looked back over to her exposed shoulder. Just under the base was my signature.

"No demon will be able to touch her now." I looked around her room. It was still pretty empty but was homey at the same time. The room smelled like a mixture of things.

"The tales say that the soul mate always smells sweeter to the demon than to others. What do you smell?" I took a deep breath.

"Hints of cantaloupe, pineapple, pear and lily." She smelt delicious.

"All I can smell is the lily but that might just be her natural scent."


	9. VIII: Truth of the Phantomhive Manor Pt1

**Camille:**

I was awoken earlier than usual on this particular day. The chief, Moana Strout, was ill. Sebastian had me filling in for her. I spent the morning cooking many different things and preparing the meals for the whole day. I did get to spend most of the day with Sebastian. He was very attractive but also very withdrawn. He seemed to care for nothing but his job and the occasional stray cat that would wander in. I continued to knead the bread for the pot pie but was having some difficulties.

"You're kneading it wrong." Sebastian said from behind me. I jumped.

"Geeze Sebastian! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He laughed.

"My apologies. Let me help you." He rolled up his sleeves and took off his gloves. On the back of his right hand was a pentagram with thorns surrounding it. His nails were painted black, just like Ciel's and Milo's. Strange. He stood behind me and guided my hands, telling them what to do and how to move. Sebastian was standing so close that I could smell him. Boy, did he smell nice. Sebastian was already intoxicating enough, he didn't need to smell it too. He took his hands off mine but continued to stand behind me.

"You're a quick learner." I scoffed.

"You sound like my high school teachers."

"I'm simply one hell of a butler." I turned around and stared at him.

"Tell me the truth as to how you weren't affected by the chloroform."

"It's still bugging you isn't it?"

"Very much so." He laughed.

"To be honest, I don't have any idea. Any more questions?"

"What's the tattoo on your hand represent?"

"In old religions, it's considered a demonic contract."

"Why are Milo's, Ciel's and your nails black?"

"We paint them with nail polish." I grabbed his hand quickly and evaluated the nail.

"That's not nail polish. That's your actual nail...you're dead aren't you?"

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"The color of a person's nails show how healthy said person is. This is why when you have surgery you have to remove nail polish. It's how doctors see what's going on. Black usually represents death. Is it the same with Milo and Ciel?"

"It's not my place to say for the others but, no I'm not considered dead." He took my hand and placed it over his heart. There was a slight heartbeat.

"What are you then?"

"You're very smart Camille. I'll give you three guesses. If you don't get it in three tries, you'll never know." He slipped his gloves back on and was out the door.

 **Sebastian:**

"Enter." The young master said from behind the door. I pushed the cart through the door and over to his desk before pouring him his tea.

"You looked worried Sebastian. Speak."

"Camille figured out that Milo, you and I aren't alive."

"Has she figured out what we are?"

"No. I told her she'd have three guesses. If she guesses incorrectly three times, she'll never know."

"That'll work for now." He sighed.

"Let's just hope she doesn't react the same way that Willamina did."

"I don't think Camille would do that. She'd try to injure us, not a window."

"Is there anything else you need of me?"

"Inform Milo of what's going on and make sure the other two never figure out."

 **Camille:**

For the next week, I'd spend whatever time I had researching. Gaining information through methods unknown, and unused by most people. Luckily, I knew someone who did. As of now, he's on a plane heading to London. I was dusting the ballroom at the end of the week when I was cornered by Sebastian.

"Still haven't figured it out?"

"Nope. I'm saving my guesses. Besides, I have a contact coming that might be able to help."

"No outside help."

"It's considered a resource."

"Is it a person?"

"Nope. The persons delivering it." This confused Face for a while.

"What is it?"

"I'll show it to you. Than you have three guesses as to what it is. If you guess wrong three times, you'll never know." I had finished dusting and walked out of the room.

I moved on to my next chore, leaving Sebastian standing there, smirking like the smart ass he is. Once reaching the guest room, I entered and began to prepare it. Making up a room was always my favorite part of being a maid. There was something calming about putting things back where they belong.

"Hey little Miss KGB, Ciel needs tea and Sebastian's busy."

"Got it." I headed to the kitchen grabbed a random tea and prepared it before bringing it to the study. I was about to knock on the door, when it opened in front of me. I looked like an idiot holding my fist in the air.

"Where's Sebastian?"

"Milo said he's busy." Ciel muttered something about him being a lousy butler as he walked back to his desk. Lysandra was seated across from him. There was something odd about the room. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I poured the two of them a cup of tea. I was just about to leave the room when Ciel spoke.

"You should join us. It seems like you never relax."

"I don't." I walked back over and took the other seat next to Lysandra. The three of us chatted for a while, only pausing for a moment when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Sebastian will handle it. I'm sure he could handle your friend." I nodded and sat back down. Just as we were beginning to talk again the door opened.

"Hey handsome. I'm home." The woman's voice teased. I turned around and saw a female, she looked the same age as me. She had shoulder length light white-blonde hair and was dressed in a deep purple A-line dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress ended mid-thigh. She paired it with grey velvet pumps.

"I didn't expect you back for another month."

"College in America isn't fun anymore. Especially since I can't fool around with all the adorable and super drunk frat boys when I have an amazing boyfriend back home." She teased. Ciel laughed.

"I have so many questions and so many storied but I've had like, four Irish coffees since I got on the plane. After I get food we can chat. 'Kay?"

"Of course." She walked back out the door.

"Who was that?"

"Milo never told you about Willamina?" Lysandra asked.

"He told me that she was dead."


End file.
